A Random Brimon OneShot
by RedScarsx3
Summary: Everybody deserves love, SimonxBrittany OneShot.


**A Random Brimon OneShot.**

Eleanor squealed as she shut the door behind her, and laid her head against the wood as she slid down to the floor a smiled plastered across her face. Brittany and Jeanette stared at there sister in confusion, as she laid there on the floor obviously happy. Brittany got up from the couch and crouched down to her baby sister's level.

" Alright you got five minutes, " The Brave and The Young " is on and I ain't missing when Johnny takes his shirt off so spill. Now. " Brittany said, Eleanor giggled at her sister's remark.

" It's just well today... " Eleanor started, biting her lip trying to put the words together in her head. " Alvin he, well asked me.. out. " She finally finished a satisfying sigh blowing through her lips.

Brittany's jaw dropped, as Jeanette lost her grip on the remote also in complete shock the two finally recovered themselves. As Jeanette made her way to her two sister's. Eleanor just let out another small giggle at her sister's reactions. She sat up, and walked over to the kitchen leaving her two sister's in there current dilemma.

" Well wait how exactly did this happen? " Brittany almost yelled as she shook herself out of her trance, walking over to Eleanor in the kitchen now leaving Jeanette on the floor still very much in shock.

Eleanor just shrugged, and opened the fridge getting a bucket of ice cream. " Well.. I don't know I guess I've always had a crush on Alvin. " she smiled as she said the words. She walked by the counter and snatched up some nuts sprinkling them on her ice cream.

Jeanette finally had recovered from her minor break down and joined her sisters in the kitchen. " Come on Brittany we should just be happy for Ellie, right? " the chipette asked as she smiled towards Eleanor.

Brittany sighed, and put a smile on for her sister's and nodded as she gave Eleanor a small hug. " Im sorry of course I'm happy for you, Ellie. " Eleanor pulled away and smiled nodding thankfully as Jeanette and her shared a sisterly hugged, too.

" Alright well, its late and I need my beauty sleep for my date tomorrow. " Eleanor giggled, and said goodnight to her sister and went upstairs. Jeanette yawned and decided to head on up as well, she gave Brittany a hug and said goodnight as she followed Ellie upstairs to their shared room.

Brittany sighed as she lazily walked back over to her couch, she flipped through channels, frustrated that she had missed Johnny's hard rock abs but also that her baby sister had gotten a boyfriend before her. Sure she should be go lucky happy that Ellie and Alvin were now together, but she still couldn't come to realization that she.. the pretty one of them all still did not have a boyfriend.

Yes, all of her sister were drop dead gorgeous she wasn't saying that they werent, but appreance was all Brittany had. She wasn't smart like Jeanette, or sporty like Eleanor. If looks didnt work out, she had nothing else to fall back on.

She groaned and just laid herself down on the couch, _Maybe I just need some sleep.. _she thought as she closed her eyes and soon drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

****

**The Next Day.**

Brittany huffed as she slammed her locker closed, groaning at the scene before her. There in front of the auburn haired chipette stood Alvin and Eleanor holding hands, and staring lovingly at one another. Brittany groaned and shut her eyes tightly, maybe she had been _jealous_ of Eleanor.. her baby sister for the first time had something she so longingly wanted, and that was love.

Brittany just shrugged it off, and turned the corner to a different direction trying to avoid the couple but fate was not on her side today. It seemed as if everywhere she went couples followed, love practically written on their faces. She mentally slapped herself, as she stared at a poster on the schools bulletin board.

" Guys Choice School Dance This Friday! " She read the words, with hate and rage in her eyes. Where the hell was she suppose to a get date to this thing, oh but wait how wonderful it was_ guys _choice. She moaned out in frustration, and threw hands up in the air. " Cant you just give me a break?! " she screamed to no one in particular, students stopped to stare at her causing Brittany to blush.

" Whoops, uh nothing to see here get on with your lives! " she yelled nervously, as she turned around and ran to her next class.

Brittany finally reached her next class, she searched the classroom until her blue eyes fell on a blue clad chipmunk, currently losing himself in a book. She smiled at Simon as she slid into the desk next to him she blushed when Simon peeked up from his book and smiled back at her. _he is so cute.. _she thought, she was surprised by the thought but more surprised that she wasn't freaking out about it.

_Later on that day._

Brittany walked out of the school building, she looked around for her sisters and her friends. She spotted them by the bus stop, where they usually met she walked over and rolled her eyes at Alvin and Eleanor as they shared a soft kiss.

" Get a room will ya? " she barked at the couple, as she walked ahead of the glaring Alvin and Eleanor. Simon chuckled and caught up with Brittany leaving his older brother behind with his girlfriend.

" Hey Britt, wait up! " Simon called as he finally got in step with the chipette, he grinned at her making Brittany blush. He chuckled once more, and looked back to see if there siblings had reached them yet.

" Simon I walk pretty fast, so I'm highly positive they haven't caught up yet. " Brittany said, a smirk forming on her pretty face.

Simon smiled nervously, and scratched the back of his neck. " Well um, I actually had something to tell yo- " Simon was cut off by the sound of Alvin yelling after him, the blue clad chipmunk groaned as Alvin approached them.

" What is it, Al-Vin? " Simon said through clenched teeth, splitting his brothers name into two syllables. Alvin just shot him one of his famous smirks, and turned his baseball cap backwards.

" Dave wants us home before dinner, so we gotta hurry come on bro. " He grabbed Simon's hand and followed Theodore, seeing as there baby brother surley didnt wanna be late for dinner. Simon waved to Brittany and grinned apologetically, Brittany giggled and waved as well.

She watched them leave in a hurrry until all three of them were just a speck on the horizon, she sighed and continued her journey on home.

****

**The Day Of The Dance.**

The week had passed way to fast for Brittany, but soon enough it was Friday the day of the dance. Simon had repeatedly tried to tell her that thing he had wanted so badly to tell her on Monday but somehow he was always interrupted. But it didn't matter no one had asked her to the dance and Jeannette was going with Theo, and of course Eleanor with Alvin.

The auburn haried chipette decended the stairs quielty, she sighed and decided to throw some breakfest together for herself, she sat at the counter and drowned her sorrows in pancakes and eggs.

She groaned as Eleanor came down the stairs humming happily, yes Brittany was more then happy for her sister but this singing had to_ stop. _It only reminded her why she wasn't the one singing and humming to famous love songs.

Brittany put on her usual smile, as Eleanor greeted her good morning. " So Britt did you find a dress for tonight? " Eleanor asked, as she poured herself some cereal.

Brittany sighed and picked at her food lazily. " Well to be honest, El. I don't think I'm going.. " she almost whispered, fearing Eleanor's reaction. But to her surprise she only received a slight giggle from her baby sister.

" Well of course your going, britt. " Eleanor managed to say between giggles, as she walked past her sister and into the livingroom. Brittany sighed as she drew her hands over her face, she had forgotten she had promised she would attend all school dances with her sisters before senior year even began.

She growled and basically threw her plate in the dishwasher, and ran upstairs to get ready for another day of school. She looked around her closet and finally decided on a light pink leather jacket, a school girl plain with shirt with a collar, and a pink plaid skirt with a matching tie and some black ballet flats. She smiled at her appearance in the mirror, and put her hair up in her usual ponytail tied up with a pink ribbon.

She ran downstairs to find her sisters waiting for her and she smiled, somehow she had gotten her mind off of the dance and the boys. The girls had walked to school with the chipmunks like they always did, Eleanor and Alvin laid off the PDA for Brittany's sake, and there health as well.

The school day dragged on, as the students chatted and ranted about the dance that night, Brittany groaned every now and then but didnt go over board on the subject. She didnt feel like having another break down infront of the whole school board again.

Finally English came around, the class the chipette had longed to be in. The class she had with.. him. She almost burst through the door, but resited the urge to do so, she pulled her self together and after a few deep breaths, she walked in the classroom.

She once again searched the sea of students until she found a blue sweatshirt that were soon followed by blue rimmed glasses, but her icy blue eyes only noticed his gray ones. She didn't know if her desperation for a boyfriend had gone to far, or the fact that she had finally let her guard down enough to notice her feelings for Simon.

But either way, she knew what it meant when her heart raced every time she came close to spitting distance of him, or how she longed for his eyes to meet hers so she could see those gorgeous gray eyes of his, and the fact that she needed to see him and tried to find every excuse to get what she wanted.. which was him. Yes, she knew what all that meant.. she Brittany Miller, was in love with Simon Seville.

How it happened? She had no clue, she was lost from how she crossed the bridge of not noticing him as much, to needing him by her every second of every day. She didnt know how her feelings emerged but they were there.

She found her way to her usual desk by _him. _They shared their usual smile, and the class began. It wasn't much but that smile was what Brittany had longed for all day. She sighed once the class was over, also ending the school day. She looked over her shoulder to Simon as he waved and walked to his locker. She waved back, but he didn't see her he had already turned back around.

The chipettes had headed back home with the boys, some small talk here and there about the dance tonight. But nothing big, they all said goodbye and things like _Cant wait for tonight! _or _Ill see you later, tonight. _Before the girls headed inside.

The clock had sped by wait to fast, and the auburn haired chipette sighed. She walked over to her closet, and pulled out her dress for tonight. Yes, she had bought one in the hopes that someone would've asked her but to no avail. She laid it on her bed, and began to apply her make up.

She let her hair down from the curling rods she had put in her hair three hours before and let it fall to her shoulders in loose curls, her auburn hair looking more stunning then usual. She then unzipped the dress and slipped her robe off as she put on the dress. It was a short strapless hot pink dress, that fell just below her knees, it had small ruffles at the bottom but it was classy yet fun. She smiled, and applied more lip gloss. And winked at herself in the mirror before heading downstairs to join her sisters.

The group had found there way to Alvin's car and drove off to the school, where the dance would be held in the gym. They had finally reached the gym, that really didnt look like there usual gym though. Lights were hung on the cieling, as well as a disco ball and mutli colored lights, along with a few tables here and there with snacks and drinks, and other tables for people to sit at. People were on the dance floor and music was blasting through the huge speakers that stood at the end of the gym by the entrances to the locker rooms.

Brittany smiled, and breathed it all in Alvin and Eleanor had already left to began there date as well as Jeanette and Theodore. Leaving her and Simon _alone. _Suddenly her heart began to race, and her palms began to sweat. She gulped and smiled at the chipmunk that stood beside her, who as well grinned down at her.

Her gaze fell back to the dance floor were Alvin and Eleanor had held each other close, enjoying a loving embrace. She smiled at the sight of her baby sister being so happy, she had never seen Eleanor smile so much.

Her heart began to ache and she clutched to it, tears burned in her eyes as she shut them close trying to hold them in. Why couldn't she have that? She deserved it, didn't she? Someone to love her, like Alvin did Eleanor.. And Theodore would soon to Jeanette.

She let out a small whimper, and ran out of the school building. She despreatley needed some breathing air, and to get away from well, everything. The silence helped, the cool breeze blowing through the grass making a small_ whoosh_as it did so, was calming to the chipette. But then, footsteps? She turned around opening her red puffy eyes to see the very familiar gray eyes, hiding behind blue rimmed glasses.

Her throat closed, and her voice was lost. She couldn't find the words to say, she just stared at the chipmunk in front of her as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

" Brittany.. Is everything er.. Alright? " Simon had finally broke the silence between the two, as he took his eyes off the ground to look into her blue puffy eyes.

" I deserve to be loved.. " she whispered, her eyes closing as she once again clutched to her heart. Simon's eyes began to widen, as it was his turn to be at a loss for words.

" W-what? " Simon managed to stutter out, as he walked closer to Brittany but being cautious with each step.

" I. Deserve. To. Be. Loved. " she barked, as she let the tears trickle down her cheeks, that had threaten to fall for a while now. She sobbed quietly, as Simon stared at her in disbelief.

" Brittany.. you are loved. " Simon spoke barley above a whisper, as he was now a few inches away from Brittany. He breathed shakily, as he put his hands on her shoulders squeezing them gently.

Brittany swatted his hands away, and shot her eyes open. " By who, Simon?! " she almost screamed at him. This starlted Simon, teribbly he gulped and recovered himself and tried to remain calm.

He bit his lip, he knew there was no better time then now to tell her the truth. " By.. me. " he cooed, as looked her in the eye to show her he was being honest and truthful.

Brittany stared at him in shock, a small smile tugged at her lips butterflies began to flutter in her stomach, the aching feeling in her heart fading with every second that pasted. " You l-love me? " she whispered.

Simon grinned and nodded, " Yes, I love you Brittany Miller. " he confessed, as he cupped her tear stained face in his hands. He smiled as he stared into her icy blue eyes.

" I love you, too. " she cooed, as she breathed in his scent as he brought his lips to hers as they shared there first kiss. Yes, finally it was happening. Brittany Miller was gonna be loved by someone, she wasn't just gonna be a one night stand anymore, this was real.

She was gonna be loved, finally.

**Alrighty! There's my first OneShot, I really did work Farley hard on it. So Review! Tell me what you think? Oh! And " Somethings Different " will be posted before next week is over, hopefully. LOL, But look out for it. Until next time my fellow readers! :)**


End file.
